darkmoonfairefandomcom-20200215-history
Tariya Moonswift
History 10,000 years ago the Highborne race were banished from Night elven society. While most of their kind decided to travel the seas in search of a new home, a small number remained in Kalimdor, hiding amongst the shadows. Those of the Highborne who left in search of this new home, renamed themselves High Elves, and over time were changed into the High or Blood Elves of today. Tariya has both blood lines in her veins. Her mother was a Highborne Priestess, while her father was a High Elven Magister. Although their people did not agree, no longer seeing each other as equals, the two fell in love. The mixed races however created more problems than just disagreements, and Aire, Tariyas mother was banished from her fellow Highborne. Shortly after Tariya's birth, her mother died. Knowing he couldn't return to his people, her father travelled to the city of Darnassus undetected, and abandoned the child at the Temple of the Moon. He believed that as her physical appearance was mostly Highborne, she would be able to remain amongst the Night Elves undetected, and safe from the dangers of the wilderness. Growing up amongst the Night Elves, she knew nothing of her true heritage. Spending most of her childhood at the Temple of the Moon, she eventually began studying the ways of the Priestess. She remained in Darnassus for many years, studying under Tyrande herself, until one day she was approached by a strange hooded female. The elf claimed that she knew Tariya's true identity. The elf was a Highborne, and after declaring Tariya's true heritage, Tariya was banished from the city. After years of travelling the world searching for a safe haven to start anew, she came across the small Human village of Goldshire. Eventually she came to call it a home, and even joined the Stormwind Guard, serving as a medic, however not before being turned away several times due to her race. After several years of searching for acceptance, she eventually met Caim Dragonblade, who at the time was commanding the Stormwind City Guard. She served alongside Caim for some time, rising in the ranks and discovering more about her mother through frequent trips to Feralas. While in the past she had hidden her true heritage, it was during this time in her life that she eventually began to accept who she was, and take an interest in her people. She eventually left the guard, spending more time with the Highborne, and discovering more about who she truely was. The Argent Vanguard After returning to Elwynn many years later, Tariya was approached by an old friend and previous commander of the Stormwind Guard, Caim Dragonblade. Caim encouraged Tariya to join him in leading his division of The Argent Vanguard, who were locked in a constant battle against the Scourge. While reluctant at frist, she joined Caim in his efforts. She was appointed the title of Lady Tariya Moonswift, High Priestess and Commander of The Argent Vanguard, having been given the responsibility of commanding the Stormwind branch of the guard. In the absence of Caim Dragonblade, she took up responsibility of commanding the Vanguards troops. Once the war in Northrend came to an end, the majority of the Vanguard's troops were recalled to the Eastern Kingdoms. It was at this time that they began working closely with their allies, The Arathi Vanguard. Together with Cerlain Trollbane, leader of the Arathi Vanguard, the two groups began constructing a plan to retake Arathi from syndicate forces. It was during the battle for Stromgarde that Caim, the leader of the Argent vanguard, fell, along with many of the High Council members. Tariya escaped, leading the remaining troops to safety, however the battle ultimately was lost. After the Highlords death, Tariya took lead of Caims division of the Vanguard, however the SHattering of Azeroth led to only more losses within their ranks. Eventually, with the bulk of their forces gone along any help from their parent organization, the Vanguard disbanned. Since then Tariya has continued working closely with the Argent forces, however few know of her current activities. Family Tariya's father is a High Elf. Aerious Farlight was only a young mage when he met Tariyas mother. During an expedition to Kalimdor, Aerious's group were attacked by an unseen individual. Whilst the rest of his group were killed, Aerious managed to escape. He wondered further into the dense jungles of Feralas. Walking for what seemed like days, the young Elf finally succumbed to exhaustion, collapsing in a ditch. When Aerious awoke from his slumber however, he found himself surrounded by what he presumed from their appearance were Nightelves. Originally cautious of them, the Elves looked after him, explaining that they were in fact the remnants of the Highborne society, and that they had been hiding in the jungles of Feralas since The Great Sundering. Tariya's mother, Aire Nightbinder, was one of Queen Azshara's most devoted followers. However, when she witnessed the slaughtering of the Nightelves, she demanded that her fellow Highborne do something to end it. After seeing that they had been corrupted by the demons, and knowing that she had no chance against them, she gathered some of her fellow Highborne priests and left the city, hoping to find other Highborne who were not yet entranced by the Burning Legion. Little did Aire know, a few hours later, the Well of Eternity would be destroyed, taking with it their Queen, many of the Highborne, and of course their beloved cities. Narrowly escaping the tides, her group came across a group of surviving Highborne, in the ruins of Eldre'Thalas. It would be many years before Aire would meet any outsiders, but occasionally the odd lost soul would come across the community. While most of the Highborne were cautious of these intruders, fearing of them returning with more troops and destroying their peace, Aire was often facinated with them, and in the case of Aerious Farlight, she became too involved. This resulted in the banishment from her fellow Highborne, and subsequently her death, shortly after the birth of her daughter, Tariya. After abandoning his newly born daughter at the city of Darnassus, Aerious returned to the eastern kingdoms, telling nobody of what transpired. Ever since his encounter with the Highborne, Aerious became very cold and distant from society, spending more and more time being consumed in his work. This obsession only increased after the death of his second wife, and the birth of his second daughter. Aerious is known for his extreme interests in Highborne magic, and his obsession with finding a way of slowing the aging process. Tariya knows nothing of her fathers identity, believing that he passed away many years ago.Aerious felt extreme guilt for what happened to Tariya for some years, however has never shown any interest in finding her. Neglecting his second daughter in favour of his work has left their relationship very bitter, believing that his work is far more important than any personal relationships. His second daughter, Sariya, is aware of Tariya's existence, but believes that she died while she was an infant, along with her mother. Appearance and Personality With her flowing white hair and bright glowing eyes, Tariya Moonswift looks like any regular Nightelf. The blood flowing through her veins however tells a different story. She is fairly tall for a female, at about 7 foot. Although being half Highborne, and half High Elf, she takes most of her mothers physical attributes, along with her fathers pale skin. Because of this, she is often not questioned of her race, most presuming she is simply another Night Elf. Due to her past Tariya finds it difficult to trust people, and is therefore quite secretive, especially concerning her life. Whilst most members of the Alliance would be more than willing to kill members of the Horde, Tariya will often back down from confrontations, finding more peaceful solutions to problems. However don't mistake this kindness and pacifistic attitude for weakness. When the time is necessary, she can become a valuable solider, and a formidable enemy. Tariya has a thirst for knowledge, spending much of her spare time reading through ancient scrolls or books. She has a love for the city of Dalaran, finding it's history fascinating, and it's people very welcoming. While she claims that her frequent trips there are for knowledge, it is speculated that she is also there to discover more information about her father, who was in fact a High Elf. She can often be found in one of the cities libraries, enjoying the peace and quiet, although she does enjoy formal gatherings, which she is known for organizing, seeing them as a way of bringing people of different backgrounds together. Skills and Abilities Before her true heritage was made public, Tariya studied the ways of a priest at the Temple of the Moon. She showed incredible power from a very early age, and quickly excelled beyond her fellow priests. Since decided to embrace her heritage, she has spent many hours in libraries, searching through ancient scrolls and forgotten inscriptions for more knowledge of her parents cultures. All this research into ancient magics of The Highborne and High Elves have left her with a great deal of knowledge. Tariya often fears of reading to much into these ancient magics however, and shows restraint whilst doing so, ensuring she does not succumb to the obsession that so many of her ancestors did. She is fluent in Common, Darnassian, and can speak partial Thalssian, which she intends to perfect. During her time growing up in Darnassus, Tariya spent some time learning the art of Herbalism, and is able to identify almost any plant known across Azeroth and beyond. Other skills include first aid, which helped during her service as a medic in The Stormwind Guard, as well as being highly trained in Cooking and Tailoring. Quotes "Even a man, who is pure of heart, may become the beast when the moon is bright." : '-Tariya Moonswift on Worgan' "Our past actions do not define who we are, or what we can become. We write our own destiny." : '-Tariya Moonswift's final words before she left Darnassus.' "Our dream will guide us through darkness, to dawn." : '-Tariya Moonswift, after the death of Caim Dragonblade.' Category:Characters